


Clash

by strawberriesandtophats



Series: Wuffles The Terrier's Matchmaking Service [4]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Arguments, Dogs, Gen, M/M, Matchmaking, Wuffles's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: Wuffles's is a professional pet and listens to politics all day long. He always wins arguments.





	

You aren’t supposed to have serious arguments with your boss’s dog about whether or not you are in a relationship with said employer.

You tell him all sorts of reasons for why it wouldn’t work. You explain until your throat is raw that it would be insanity, it would cause havoc, it is too dangerous to even think about making any sort of move. You talk about short and long-term plans and the importance of a balance between work and private life. The dog listens, politely, and then he starts talking. 

You aren’t supposed to _lose_ the argument.  
You certainly aren’t supposed to lose this badly.


End file.
